1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a fastener for connecting two or more parts to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such fasteners in general are already known.
A first known type of fastener consists of what is called a zip-fastener, which in general consists of two rows of identical elements. Each row is attached to a part to be connected.
With this zip-fastener, the two rows of elements must be precisely positioned in relation to one another on one end thereof. They also must be caught by an appropriate coupling piece, after which the elements are drawn towards one another by a pusher which connects them one after the other by meshing.
Such a zip-fastener is particularly suitable for connecting two pieces of material, for example textile. It offers the advantage that the connecting force is distributed over a large number of points resulting in a large tensile strength. It is also advantageous in that it may be closed or undone partly or in full, as required.
In spite of these advantages, such a zip-fastener also has several disadvantages.
A first disadvantage of this known zip-fastener is that the beginning and the end of the fastener are determined by the coupling piece and the pusher.
Further, the tensile strength of the zip-fastener may only be used in the plane of the elements. Shear load must be avoided by using flexible connections between the elements.
Another disadvantage of the zip-fastener is that it becomes unserviceable when an element thereof, the coupling piece or the pusher is damaged.
Another known type of fastener consists of what is called an adhesive fastener which is made of two main parts, namely a first part which may consist of female elements and a second part which may consist of male elements which work in conjunction with one another. The connection is hereby made by pressing both parts together, so that the respective elements mesh. The connection is undone by peeling off one of the parts in relation to the other.
Such an adhesive fastener is advantageous in that the positioning of both parts in relation to one another is not very critical, as the parts to be connected may be placed opposite one another at random.
Other advantages of such an adhesive fastener are that the shearing force is distributed over multiple elements, so that relatively large shearing forces are possible, that the manipulation thereof is very easy and that no auxiliary parts are required, as is the case with a zip-fastener.
However, such an adhesive fastener is disadvantageous in that the strength of the connection made by it depends on the number of elements coupled to one another.
Another disadvantage of such an adhesive fastener is that only shearing forces may be opposed in the connection plane.
Another disadvantage is that the connecting force decreases from frequent use and/or when the connecting planes become dirty.
Finally, the opening of such an adhesive fastener is accompanied by a noise which is generally unpleasant.
Fasteners are known from the documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,162, FR-A-1,176,188 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,907 for connecting two parts to one another, whereby the fasteners consist of two main parts which may mesh thanks to a snap-effect between elements, whereby certain elements are elastically deformed. Such fasteners have several disadvantages. For example, a force must be exerted to mesh the elements together and to disconnect them, respectively. As the meshing parts are deformed during meshing and disconnecting, they are subject to wear and tear, which has a disadvantageous effect on the fastener after a length of time. To obtain the snap effect, the elements must be made of an elastic, deformable material. Also, the range of material of which the fastener may be made is limited.